Desert Beauty
by cupcake01
Summary: When a killer escaped from prison to take revenge, he kidnapped Greg, for a good reason. Will the team save him in time? Greg Angst ... Please REVIEW! Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is my very first story on this website ever! I hope you like it, and I'd love to read your comments and reviews. Oh, before I forget, my mother language is not English, so there my be some grammar or spelling mistakes... sorry about that ;)**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just Mark Anthony... he's all mine ;)**

**Love, cupcake01**

**Nevada desert, 1998**

It was hot. The sun burned down on the ground of Nevada's desert. Usually, there wasn't any human being; it was not a nice place to travel through. But today was a different day.

Mark Anthony slammed the door of his car when he got out. It was a black SUV, dirty and the once dark paint was nearly grey. The car probably was over 10 years old. For Mark, it wasn't a big deal. He'd get a new car within the next days anyway. He went to the backside of the car and opened the trunk. He carried something out of the trunk and shut its door again. The "something" was a long white bag, and apparently heavy. But he didn't have to carry it very long. Just out of the car, and his job was done. Two minutes later, he drove off.

**Present**

Yeah, today was a different day. Gil Grissom sat in his office, going through files. He didn't know why, but he had strange feeling about his shift today. Something was wrong, and he hated the fact he couldn't identify his problem. _If_ there was a problem anyway.

He didn't even hear a knock from his office door.

"Gil?" Catherine's voice. Grissom looked up and saw straight in her friendly smiling face.

"Yes Catherine, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um, well, it's about an old case in 1998", she said, beginning to get nervously. It was strange; she didn't act uncomfortably, usually.

"In 1998?" Grissom couldn't remember any conspicuous cases at this time. It was a successful but quiet year. "What's the problem?" he asked curious.

"Well, do you remember a Mark Anthony? The "Desert Killer" ?" Yes, he did remember. It the case was really though; Mark Anthony, better known as the "Desert Killer", tortured his innocent victims, made them to call their families to see them suffering, killed them and finally buried them in the Desert of Nevada. Grissom could remember how hard it was to find the victims and finally their killer. It was through his car, a black old SUV.

"Yeah, I remember the case". Grissom just said. Catherine didn't have to know all the details.

"Um, well, Mark Anthony just escaped from prison". She said.

Well, at least Grissom knew what his problem was.

Greg Sanders was in an extremely good mood. His shift will start in two hours, he woke up at 4 p.m. He took a shower, changed into his working cloths and trunk a cup of fresh coffee. During this procedure, he was listening to his favourite Marilyn Manson Mix on his IPod. He could relax because his apartment was just 10 minutes away from the CSI lab. The music got through his ears; he was looking forward to work tonight. His partner will be Nick, and with him, it always was a good shift. Nick was like his elder brother he never had, and he also was a good trainer. Greg was just in the beginning of being a CSI. He was curious but sometimes also careless. And Nick always carried for him, no matter what. Greg whished that he could do something in return. Maybe there was a time when he can help Nick with something.

The music was really loud. Greg drunk his coffee, satisfied about his start of the day. He didn't even hear the door opening. And he didn't saw the person, creeping in front of the wall into the kitchen, where Greg was standing. He neither didn't notice that the person when the person was behind him, holding a cloth soaked in a strange liquid. Just as the person pressed the cloth on his face, he noticed that there was something. And then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope you are excited for my next chapter... it'll be longer and hopefully with less spelling mistakes... and remember, the faster you review, the faster I'll update the story _

_Oh, and special thanks to McGeeklover for the first review I ever received _

_Love, cupcake01_

_The message_

It was dark. This was the first thing Greg realized when he woke up. He tried to rub his eyes, but his hands where obviously tied up so he wasn't able to move them. _God, I swear to never drink again_ Greg thought. He had a headache, and his vision was a bit blurry. And suddenly, he remembered that he had not been out yesterday. And then Greg realized that he sat on a chair with his hands tied up in a dark room. It was very dusty. As Greg tried to swallow, he had to cough. Panic was coming over him. Where the hell was he? What had happened?

_Please Grissom, find me_ soon, where his last thoughts before drifting back in the world of darkness.

...**At the lab**

The news of Mark Anthony's escape didn't make Grissom very nervous. It wasn't the first time a killer he caught run free, and there wasn't much time to think about it anyway. There were new cases waiting for the team.

There were all waiting in the breaking room, Nick and Warrick had a discussion about the last football game, Sara was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her and Catherine sat amused beside Nick and Warrick.

"Nick, you really think the match was fair? The referees had no idea what they where doing!"

"Well, they had", Nick answered, with a huge grin on his face. "They've chosen the right team to win. Not my fault when the others get along with the referees".

"Oh, you have no idea what you're talking about, too!" Warrick said, obviously insulted.

Just as Nick was about to answer, Grissom came in the room.

"Ok guys, enough of football stuff, There's work waiting for you", he said. "Sara and Catherine, you have to drive to Rose Avenue. Brass will be there to update you."

"Sounds like a family district", Sara said, interrupting Grissom.

"Well, there the father obviously killed the family, as much as I know. You better go and find out what happened", he said. The girls nodded at each other and went out of the room.

"Ok, so we have left a bank robbery in Yellowpoint. You'll be there with me Warrick." Warrick nodded.  
"And for you, Nick and Greg, I have also a murder in an apartment in Lancester Street."

"Wait, Grissom, Greg isn't here. I think he just overslept or something", Nick said. Grissom looked up. He didn't realize that the kid wasn't present.

"Did you try to call him? I thought I told him that he has a shift tonight", Grissom said.

"Yeah, on his mobile phone and also at his apartment. There was no answer", Nick said a bit nervously. It wasn't like Greg to oversleep or to come late at work.

"I think his apartment is just 10 minutes away with the car", Warrick said. "Lancester Street is in this direction."

"Well, then you can stop by his place, pick him up and then go to work", Grissom said.

"Okay Boss. I'll call you as soon as I woke him up".

Grissom nodded. He knew like Nick that Greg always was on time and reachable on his mobile phone. But maybe Nick was right and Greg was lying in his bed, snoring.

...

The ride to Greg's apartment wasn't too long. Nick has already been there sometimes, to watch football games with Greg and Warrick or play on his Play Station. Greg was like his little brother he never had. The kid was not only a good colleague, he was a family member.

As Nick was standing in front of Greg's apartment, he saw that the door was open. Strange. Nick knew that Greg wouldn't be that stupid to leave his door open in them middle of Las Vegas City. Nick raised his weapon.

"Greg?" he asked when he opened the door. "Are you in there?"

No answer. There was nobody in the apartment. No Greg. Also, there was no sign of a struggling. Maybe Greg just left when he drove to his apartment.

And then, as Nick was standing in front of the living room wall, he knew why. He had to call Grissom.

"Grissom", his voice answered the phone.

"Grissom, it's Nick, you have to come to Greg's apartment. As soon as possible", Nick said fast.

"Why, what happened, Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Please just come. I don't want to describe it", Nick answered, starring at the wall.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes". Grissom hung up.

Nick just stood there, his mobile phone still at his ear, still starring at the wall.

There was a message, written obviously in blood: "I'm back".

...

Greg woke up again. He moaned. Suddenly he remembered that he was in this dark room, tied up. He panicked an tried to get the ties of his hands. No chance. They were much to tight, already began to cut in his hand's flesh. What should he do?

"Help!" he cried. "Is there anybody?" No answer. God, he was so thirsty. He would give everything for some water right now. _Ok, calm down Greg. What would Grissom do?, _he thought. Just as Greg started to calm down, he realized that there was somebody behind him. He could feel the breathing in his neck. Greg wanted to ask the person to help him, but in this second, he was standing in front of him.

"Hello Greg", said a smoky male voice. It was too dark to identify the person itself, but he was definitely male.

"Welcome to hell", the voice continued. Light was switched on. Greg swallowed hard. _God, please let Grissom find me!"_ he just thought as he was able to take a look at the person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys... I'm back ;) Thank you so much for the reviews, it is great to know you like it, especially as a beginner. However, the story will continue now, with more Angst. Have fun with reading **** Oh, and please review review review!**

"What do you think?" Warrick asked. They where sitting in the car, driving to Greg's apartment. In two minutes they should be there.

"I don't know... But I think it must be something bad, otherwise Nick would have told me on the mobile phone about the problem", Grissom said. Although Warrick couldn't see any sign of tension, he was sure that his boss wasn't that calm like he acted.

"I hope you're not right", Warrick said, but having this bad feeling just like his boss.

Two minutes later there were heading to Greg's apartment. It was on the third floor of this building, and the elevator did not work. They practically ran to Greg's. Both saw the open door of the apartment and enter. Nick was still standing in the living room, staring at the wall. A short look around the place told Grissom that there wasn't any sign of a struggle or something. However, as soon as his eyes met the living room wall, he knew that there was something terrible wrong.

...

The man in front of him was in his late forties. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt and had dark curly hair, no beard. Greg couldn't tell what the colour was, and for him, Greg, it really didn't matter right now. _He doesn't wear a mask_ Greg thought. Criminals only wear no mask when they have nothing to loose. That was really not good. Greg looked in the man's face. His eyes were dark, too. He had no scars. _If_ there were scars, they wouldn't have scared Greg, probably. The thing that scares Greg was this grin in the man's face. It was evil. He didn't know why, but it was mean and showed nothing but... joy?

Greg tried to speak.

"Wha... What do you want with me?" Greg whispered. He hoped that the man understood, because he had to cough as soon as he spoke out the words.

"Revenge", the man said, with a smoky voice. Revenge? Greg could not imagine who would want revenge on him.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was getting back, although he was terribly thirsty.

"You'll find out soon enough, boy." The man opened a box behind him. Greg hadn't realized that there was this box. What will he do? Greg tried to get off his ties, but again they just cut in his flesh.

"You should stop struggling, if you want to have it more comfortable", the man said, still looking for something in the box.

"Please", Greg spoke."I won't tell anyone if you'll let me go now. I have friends that'll miss me. And they will find you". Greg was surprised how brave his voice sounded. He did not feel brave, though.

"I know", the man said, turning back to Greg. Greg saw a big kitchen knife on his left hand and a camera on his right hand. "That's exactly what I want". He grinned.

...

"Oh my god", Warrick whispered. Nick was still standing there, trembling terrible.

Grissom turned to him. "Nick? Are you ok?"

Finally he was "waking up". "What do you think, Grissom?" he said, still trembling. His voice was getting louder. "My friend, my little brother, just has been kidnapped, and you are asking me this stupid question?" Nick was now nearly screaming.

"Nick calm down", Warrick said. "We don't know yet if he really had been taken."

"Yeah, Greg probably just wrote this bloody message on his own with some colour", Nick said sarcastically.

"Guys, calm down", Grissom said."Warrick, call Catherine and Sarah. They shall come here ASAP, this is top priority. When they're here, you two come with me back to the lab to go through the files."

Nick began to get angry. His own boss just said that Greg was kidnapped and all he wants to do is to go through files?

"Grissom, why do you want to go through stupid files right now? We have to find Greg, that won't help as in any way!" he exclaimed.

"Nick, if you don't want me to take you off the case, you honestly have to calm down." Greg answered. "And I'm worried about Greg too, but these files will help. I think I know the guy who took Greg."

Now Warrick and Nick were both surprised. They looked up to Grissom.

"Did you guys ever heard about the Desert- Killer?"

**...aaaaaand the next chapter is finished. Don't forget to review, and tell if you guys have any ideas what'll happen next... I'd love to hear your opinions **

**Love, cupcake01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews; you are allowed to continue being so nice to me ;) However, here's the next chapter... Are you excited what will happen next?**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Wait, why do you want them to find me?" asked Greg, starring at the knife in the man's hand.

"As I said, you'll find out soon enough", he answered with his evil grin. Greg didn't know what to say anymore. Maybe it was even better if he didn't know the man's plans.

The man put the camera on a holder and switched it on. When he was turning back to Greg he said: "Smile for your friends, boy".

Greg just closed his eyes, wishing himself to be back in the lab with his friends.

...

In the meantime, Sara and Catherine received Grissom's call to come to Greg's. When they arrived, they found the three guys standing in front of the living room wall.

"Oh my god", Sarah exclaimed, starring at the wall in blank horror. Catherine just stood there, tears running down her face.

"Girls, I know it is hard, but we don't have much time. I want you to process the scene", Grissom said, showing hardly any emotions. Sarah nodded.

"Do you think it is...," Catherine began to ask, still crying.

"Well, I'm pretty sure", Grissom said, turning back to the wall."But we won't find out if we stand here doing nothing. Besides, if it is him, Greg won't have much time left".

With that, he, Nick and Warrick left the apartment, leaving the girls in Greg's apartment. Grissom was sure they'll find something. They have to find something.

The ride back to the lab was silent. Nobody wanted to speak. Nick thought about Grissom's question. _Who is the Desert- Killer? And why does Grissom know the guy? _The name didn't sound good. God, Greg shouldn't be in the hands of a killer, he should be here with him, processing a scene and making stupid jokes.

In the lab, Grissom went straight to Archie, followed by Nick and Warrick.

"Hey Gris, what can I do for you?" Archie asked. He didn't know that Greg was kidnapped, nobody in the lab does.

"Archie, I need you to watch my mobile phone. I'm sure I'll get a call soon, and I want you to track it back. This is top priority", Grissom said.

"Sure thing", Archie answered." May I ask what's going on?"

"Yeah, it's about Greg", Grissom said slowly. "Warrick'll bring you up to date".

Warrick nodded, and Grissom and Nick left them.

"Grissom, I need to know now, how do you know the guy who kidnapped Greg?" Nick asked when they were in Grissom's office.

Grissom closed the door and opened a file on his desk.

"The Desert-Killer", he began, "was one of my most difficult cases. He kidnapped his victims, mostly the youngest of a group of friends or a family. Then he killed them within three steps." He paused, and Nick had to hold his breath.

"First, he made a videotape for the family or the victim's friends, where they were tortured. Before this, he called them to make sure there's no way to get the victim back. Then he continued the torture through a live broadcast, but this time he did not used a physical, but mental torture. And finally, he left them, hardly alive, behind in the middle of Nevada's desert."

Nick didn't want to believe it. That's not what's going to happen to Greg!

"But you said he was imprisoned."

"Yes, until today. He escaped." Grissom explained calmly. "Nick, this guy is really dangerous. He killed over 20 people. He doesn't left any evidence behind. I was able to track him through his car."

"And why does he want revenge on you? I mean, getting imprisoned might be a good reason, but I have a feeling that this is more personal".

Grissom didn't answer immediately.

"Well, when we were about to arrest him, we found him in house his with his brother, his younger brother. Mark, that's the killer's name, didn't want to surrender voluntary, so I had to shoot. In this moment, his brother went in the way and got the bullet in his chest," he finished.

"And he died?"

"Yes, he died at the crime scene." Grissom looked guilty.

"Gris, this wasn't your fault. You just did you job", Nick said. It was strange, he never saw his boss guilty before.

"Yeah, and now this guy has Greg, and we can do nothing but wait."

"That's not true", Nick answered. "I mean, you are the boss, you always know what do. And you said, we can't lay back now. Greg needs us. I'm sure, he..." in this moment, Grissom's phone rang. Number unknown. He looked at Nick and answered the mobile phone.

"Grissom here", he said.

"Oh hi Gil, did you miss me?" a smoky voice asked. Grissom knew who it was.

"Where's Greg", he just said.

"Oh, don't worry. He's with me, he lives, but I think he's not too good".

"If you touch him, I swear I'll kill you", Grissom said. Nick couldn't believe it. His boss always was calm, this was the first time he saw him in three emotions at one time: rage, worry and impatience. This was really personal.

"You should be a little bit more polite, Gil." The voice said. "I'm the one here who's making demands."

"You can make your demands, but first I want to speak to Greg", Grissom said fast.

He could here that Mark was heading the phone away.

"Grissom?" Greg's voice was hardly a whisper. He was definitely in pain.

"Greg, how are you?" Grissom asked excited.

"Well, I had better days", the younger answered. At least he kept his sense of humour, Grissom thought.

"Greg, you have to promise me to hold on. We'll find you, ok?" Grissom said, trying to calm him.

"Grissom, I have to tell you something", Greg said weakly. "Please, whatever he's going to ask you, don't do it, ok? He'll..." Greg couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well that's enough", Mark's voice said.

"What do you want", Grissom asked dry.

"I want you", the man's voice answered with a cruel laugh. And then he hung up.

**What a mean guy! Let me know what you think – reviews – review – review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm in a good mood today, so I uploaded a new chapter as soon as I could thank you very much for your reviews, special thanks to **McGeeklover**, **CSI001**, **DetectiveFlack8571** and **Brendabear** for your nice reviews Please let me know what you think of the new chapter! **

**Have fun with reading Cupcake01**

„Archie, please tell me you got a chance to track down the call", Grissom said as he rushed into the lab, followed by Nick."

"Sorry Grissom, the ID was unknown. Besides, the call was to short," the younger said quietly.

"Damn it", Grissom exclaimed. Warrick, who was still in Archie's lab, looked up to his Boss. He really never saw him like that. Nick gave him a sign to follow him outside.

"Warrick, the man who took Greg wants definitely revenge on Grissom", Nick said as calm as he could when they where outside. "I think this is why he's acting... a bit emotional."

"Ok, so it is our job to keep it professional", Warrick said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Did you hear Anthony's call?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Archie tried to track it, but as he said, it was way to short to have any luck."

"How is Greg holding on", Nick asked, nearly whispering now.

"He's brave, Nick. Don't worry, tomorrow he'll be here, drinking his Blue Hawaiian Coffee and making stupid jokes." Warrick said, trying to calm Nick. Or better, himself.

"I hope you're right."

Just as Warrick was about to answer, Sarah and Catherine where coming back from Greg's apartment. Catherine still had red eyes, while Sarah was as pale as a ghost.

"Hey guys", Sarah said sadly. The two men nodded. "We found a broken cup and a Greg's IPod, which was also smashed, in the trash."

"So I guess, he was listening to the music, drinking his coffee and the kidnapper creped up from behind", Warrick said.

"Yeah, I think that's how he did it", Catherine said. "Where's Grissom? Did you guys found out who the kidnapper is?"

"He's inside with Archie", Nick answered. "And yes, we know who took Greg."

...

**1 hour earlier**

Greg had to open his eyes again as the man went behind him, pulling his head through his hair violently back. The knife was held to Greg's throat.

The younger didn't make any sound, although the position was not really comfortable. He didn't want the man to think that he was weak or something.

"Hello, CSI!", the man said in a happy voice to the camera. "And hi to Gil, I really missed you the when I was imprisoned. " He made a pause and pushed the knife even more pressure onto Greg's throat. He could already feel some blood coming out. Greg still managed to sit quietly, but was clear that he could not hold on very long like this.

"I'm sure you might have noticed that this boy here isn't with you anymore", the man continued. "And I'm pretty sure that you, Gil, have found out who I am. I hope you still remember me. If not, I'm sure you'll find out."

Suddenly, the man let off the knife and it dropped on the floor. He went in front of Greg, who was staring at the man's face, trying to have a defiant look. If Grissom is really going to see this, he should be proud to him.

Next the man said "Boy, you shouldn't look to me like that. It is not going to help you". And he punched Greg violently in his stomach. Then he pulled again his head back through his hair, and gave him hard punch on his nose. And again in his stomach. Greg could feel something crack. Probably a rib or something. Blood was already running from his nose and lips. But the man still continued to punch him, not giving him a pause.

After about 10 minutes, which was feeling like forever for Greg, he finished. Greg was still conscious. He had tried not to make a sound, but then the pain became too overwhelming, and he had at least to moan.

"Boy, you are even tougher than I thought", the man said annoyed. Greg tried to look him in the face, again with his defiant look. "As I said", the man continued. "This look won't help you". With that, he punched him again in the face and Greg was finally unconscious.

"So Gil, I think you know by now who I am", Mark said, smiling into the camera. "Maybe you want to know why I took this boy. I mean, I could have taken anybody from your team, but I think, this little brat here was the best choice. Would you agree? Well, whatever. And now about the demands." Mark made a pause, posing his face very close to the camera. "There's no chance you'll get him back, just like I can't get my brother back. I want to see you suffering for what you did."

He grinned evil and turned the camera off.

**Aaaand that's it... thanks for reading, and don't forget about the review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :)) I already finished this next chapter; I really have no idea how this story is going to end, and how long it will take... I just hope you all like it and continue with reading :) **

**Have fun with this chapter, and please don't forget to review. I'd love to know what you think 3**

**Oh, and there's time for a Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except for evil Mark Anthony**

**Cupcake01**

When Greg woke up again, he realized that his bad dream wasn't actually a dream. He still was in pain from the punches and wasn't able to move because of the tight ropes. As he tried to swallow, he realized how thirsty he was. How long was he in this dark room? It seems like hours for him. He hoped that Grissom and the others weren't to upset when they'll revive the videotape. Greg remembered that he was trying to looking brave. But he could not remember if he was successful.

He scanned the room. It wasn't that big, there was a dirty window with dark curtains. It was obviously day because he could see some daylight through the curtains. The room itself was made of wood, it was probably old. There was a door a few feet away from him, made of wood as well, and just with a handle. And it was so hot there? Why was it so hot? As Greg was about to think of a plan to get out of here, the man came back. Greg was able to look outside. Was he in the desert? He wasn't sure because the man quickly shut the door.

"Oh you are awake?" the man asked, not expecting an answer. Greg said nothing. "Ok, I get that you're kind of pissed, aren't you?" the man continued, now standing in front of Greg. He still didn't say a word, and he didn't look at the man.

Suddenly he punched him in the face and Greg's nose began to bleed again. Greg moaned, but still didn't say anything.

"Oh, so you're a quiet one suddenly?" he asked. "Let's see if you can speak when we're making a call."

**Present**

Grissom was still in Archie's lab and Nick had told everything he knew about Mark Anthony and the phone call.

"So you think that Greg sounded hurt?", asked Catherine worried.

"Well, I would say he's holding on, he's very brave. I mean, it's Greg we're talking about", Warrick said. Who was he trying to calm? The girls or himself? The other didn't hear his weak voice, his whisper. And the sudden interruption of his voice.

Grissom was coming out of the lab.

"Oh hi girls", he said. He didn't look at them, and he sounded like he wasn't really there.

"Griss, are you ok?", Sarah asked. She knew her boss for a few years, but she never had seen him this way.

"No I'm not", he said quietly. "Greg is in the hands of this bastard, and I swear, I'll not rest until he's with us again". He turned around and rushed back to Archie's office, not without looking on watch. Before he closed the door behind him, he exclaimed to the others: "Oh, and before I forget, make sure to get all your prints and other evidence you can get. And Nick, you should go to the receptionist. There should have arrived a package for our team by now. Get as much prints as possible. Inside, you'll find a videotape. Bring it to me, don't watch it, OK?", he asked.

"Alright boss", Nick answered, heading to the receptionist which was in the entrance hall. He turned around to Warrick, Sarah and Catherine. "You know what to do. There's work waiting for us".

Nick found Mark Anthony's prints everywhere on the package, but that was what he expected. This guy has nothing left to loose, he wanted Grissom to find him, this was obvious. The question was, how far was his boss willing to go to save Greg.

Greg took a deep breath as he was going back to Grissom's office. Sarah, Catherine, Warrick and even Archie were already there.

"Where is Grissom", Nick asked surprisingly. He thought his boss wanted to watch the tape on his own.

"He said he'll come in a minute", Archie told him.

"And here I am", his boss's voice came from behind him. "Let's get over with this video".

Grissom put in the tape, and then they stood there for over 10 minutes watching it in horror.

…...

Greg didn't expect the man to let him talk to Grissom. However, he was glad he could hear a friendly and motivating voice. Greg tried to warn Grissom not to do anything the man wanted him to do, but he didn't get a chance. And when he heard this last sentence of the phone call, Greg just thought _Now I'm in real trouble". _

As soon as the phone call was over, the man stood in front of Greg again.

"Well, now you know I have nothing left to loose, so I also can tell you my name. Does the name _Desert Killer_ ring a bell?", he asked, with his evil grin. _God,_Greg thought, _could this guy just stop grinning like that? _He tried to concentrate. _Desert Killer, Desert Killer. _And suddenly he knew. This was Mark Anthony himself standing in front of him!

"You... you are", Greg started, but then he had to cough again, once because of his broken rips and secondly he had nothing to drink for hours.

"Yep, I am", Mark said. "Now tell me boy, are you scared?" He laughed again, and then he left the room again, with Greg left behind in the darkness. The sound of his laugh was still echoing in his ears, his vision became blurry and he started to feel dizzy again. _Grissom will find me_ were his last thoughts before drifting back to unconscious. _Grissom will save me._

…_.__**finished :) next chapter'll come tomorrow, but only if I get enough reviews ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god, thank you very much for the nice reviews! As promised, I uploaded the new chapter today, I hope you'll like it :) and don't worry, Greg is strong, he'll hold on, won't he?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think, and you'll get a new chapter tomorrow :)**

**Cupcake01**

Greg moaned as he woke up again. He tried to remember where he was, and why he had this terrible headache. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Want some water, boy?" a smokey voice asked. Now Greg remembered. He just nodded.

Mark came over to him, helding a bottle of water in his left hand. A knife in the left one. He opened the bottle and put it on Greg's mouth, who tried to swallow the cool liquid. Greg had to cough, and Mark put the bottle away again.

"You really look like hell", he said and laughed.

"What do you want with me?" Greg tried to whisper. It was more like a cough.

"None of your business", Mark replied grinning.

"Where am I?"Greg tried again. He had a feeling that this conversation is ending in nowhere, but at least he had to try. Maybe he could find out something to get out of here or at least give Grissom and the others a clue to where he was.

"God, you are all the same", Mark said, suddenly with an angry and loud voice. Greg tried to look him in his eyes. "Where am I, what do you want with me? I told you, nobody's going to save you!" Greg didn't see it coming. Mark punched him in the stomach again.

"Nobody's going to hear you're screaming!" _Punch _

Greg tried so hard not no make a sound. Mark pushed his head through his hair back and a small weak scream came from his mouth.

"Now I have you where I wanted you to be", Mark said. He dropped the knife on the floor and pulled out his cell phone. "Let's call your friends again".

**At the lab**

Catherine had to sit down. She wasn't expecting anything like this. Greg was beaten up by this bastard and all they could do was watching him. Tears slowly ran down her face.

Warrick just stood there like a statue, not believing what he just saw. He didn't know how to react, he just stood there, still staring at the now black screen

Nick was beside Grissom, who took place behind his desk. Nick was still staring too, and Nick's face was like stone. Both where extremely pale. Sarah and Archie had to go out of the room. They couldn't watch their Greg being tortured, being beaten to nearly death.

"Gris, I... I'm going to find Sarah and Archie, maybe we can find out who sent the tape to the receptionist," Catherine quietly said. Grissom just nodded and Catherine left the room, as fast as she could.

The three guys where left behind. Grissom decided that it was up to him to calm down and speak to the boys. "Ok, I know this is hard", he started. "But we have to do some work now, for Greg's sake".

Nick looked him in his eyes. "What work, Grissom?"he asked. "We have like no evidence left that leads us in any way to Greg, and this guy is surely not dump enough to leave address at the receptionist."

"Nick, calm down", Grissom said. " You don't know Mark as good as I know. He'll lead us to Greg, you can be sure for that." Warrick was still starring at the screen and he didn't seem like he was following the conversation. "Warrick, are you OK?"

"What?", Warrick murmured. He turned around to the two guys. "Did you recognize that he didn't make a sound?" Nick was about to answer, but couldn't think of anything that would help. "He tries to be brave for us", Warrick continued. "And we just stand there, doing nothing".

"Warrick, you know we're going to find him", Grissom said. "We just have to..." suddenly, Grissom's phone rang. Again with an unknown number. Grissom took a deep breath and answered.

"Grissom here".

"Oh, hi Gil, how's your day going?", Mark's voice answered. He laughed threatening.

"How's Greg", Grissom asked calmly. He didn't want to upset him and caused trouble for Greg.

"He's fine, although I think that the beating thing wasn't too good for his health"

"What do you want from me?", Grissom asked. "You can have anything, just leave Greg alone!" His voice was getting louder and Nick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Gil, oh Gil", the killer began. "I told you, there's know way you get the boy back. But, maybe I saw you suffering enough, and there's a small little chance.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you", Mark simply said. "You know, usually I just get annoyed of the people I killed, however, this is certainly my last job. I have nothing left to loose. I just want you dead." He whispered the last words in the phone.

"I want to speak to him. To make sure he is still alive,", Grissom demanded.

"I also told you to be more polite. Otherwise I won't make you such a nice offer, your live against his." Mark made a pause, and suddenly Grissom heard a scream through the cell phone. Greg's scream.

"I do everything you want", Grissom said, now getting panicked. "Leave him alone, please!"

"Well, I do, but only because you where asking so kindly", Mark said. "And since I'm in a good mood today, you're allowed to speak to him. Make it short."

"Grissom, is that you?". Greg's voice. _He sounds so weak, _Grissom thought.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. How are you doing, Greg", he asked calmly. What a stupid question!

"Well, I live I'd say", Greg whispered. He had to cough.

"Grissom, please don't do anything this guy wants you to do", he continued. "He doesn't plan to bring me back to you, he only wants revenge." Greg made a pause. Grissom expected that Mark would interrupt the call by now, but he didn't.

"Greg, I have to. It's the only chance to get you back".

"No, Grissom, you don't understand, he's..." and again, Greg wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Greg? Greg!", Grissom exclaimed through the phone.

"What a nice conversation you had", Marks smoky voice said. "Are you satisfied?"

"It was too short", Grissom said.

"Well, I said, you have a time limit. Your problem. Now what's with the deal, your live against his? Deal or no deal?"

Grissom took a deep breath. "Deal", Grissom said.

"Good. Exchange is at 9 p.m. I'm sure you'll find out the place if you read through the file of the last murder."

Mark hang up. Grissom sat there behind his desk, with his phone still at his ear. They were going to get Greg back.

**Aaaaand cut ;) Next chapter is coming tomorrow, but only if I get some opinions – you know the rules ;) and thank you very much for reading, I hope you guys liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! Did you miss me? Here's the next chapter, and it's a really important one. I really hope you like it :) Please review when you are finished with reading, and you'll get a new chapter by tomorrow :)**

**cupcake01**

**PS.: I also read over the elder chapters, and I corrected some grammar and spelling mistakes. As I told you, I don't speak English as a mother language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes, I try to make less in future chapters and stories :)**

"Grissom, what did you talk about with this guy?" Nick wanted to know. "And how is Greg?"

Grissom needed a few seconds before he answered the questions. Greg didn't sound too good, and he wasn't sure what to tell Nick. It was clear that it wasn't Marks plan to let Greg go, but it was definitely worth a try.

"Grissom?", Nick asked again, this time more calmly.

"I think I got a way to get him back", Grissom whispered, still thinking what to do. Apparently Greg didn't want him, Grissom, to make this deal, but he just have to. There's no way he just wait here and watching him dieing.

"How?" Warrick asked quietly.

"Before I tell you, promise me not to say anything against this", Grissom said, looking in the eyes of the two guys. They nodded.

"I made a deal with Mark. My life against Greg's", Grissom continued calmly. "The exchange is at 9 p.m."

"What? No way Grissom", Nick exclaimed. This was just horror. First Greg got kidnapped, tortured by this bastard, and now his own boss wants to save his friends life through his own. This is just awful!

"Grissom, that's in less than two hours," Warrick said, looking at his watch. He couldn't believe what his boss wanted to do. Certainly, it was Greg they were talking about, but they already lost their friend. He didn't want to loose Grissom as well.

"Guys, you promised me not to say anything against the deal", Grissom said, standing up from his chair and going to the office door. "I have to try it. It's the only way to get him back, and we don't have much time. Greg doesn't have much time!" With that, he left the two guys in the office. They stood there for a minute, speechless, and followed him outside.

…...

"It seems like you are important to your boss" Mark said, standing in front of Greg. He puts the cell phone back to his pocket. Greg said nothing, just looked at him. After the call he had nothing else to say or ask. He just hoped that Grissom didn't agree to the deal, and that he found another way to save him, but Greg knew that his boss would do what he can, and agreeing to the deal was the only thing he could do.

"Oh, you're quiet again? Good, so you can listen to me now, boy," Mark continued. Greg's vision began to get blurry again, it was difficult to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Gil will come in less than two hours. You surely know by now that there's no way that he'll get you back alive, and you surely know that I want to kill him as well. But I need you until he's here. So this is the plan: You are here in the Desert of Nevada, I guess that's why they're calling me _Desert Killer_!" He interrupted his speech, laughing cruel at Greg. Greg closed his eyes, didn't want to see him anymore. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He punched Greg in the face, who coughed again and tried to raise his head again. "Good. Well, as I said, you are in the desert, and I want you to see it's beauty. You know, although it's lonely and not a nice place to live, I guess that this is the reason why I like it here. Nobody is here to destroy my plans, to stress me or to hear the screams." He made a pause, going very near to Greg's ear. "Nobody is going to hear your screams." He went behind Greg and cut the ropes from his hands. Then he bent forward to Greg's ear and whispered:" And nobody is going to save you".

…...

"Grissom, where are you going?", Nick asked, following his steps. "Grissom!"

They stood in front of Archie's lab where they found Catherine, Sarah and Archie himself. They where watching the tapes of the entrance hall from today. Catherine looked up.

"Hey Griss, are there any news on..." Catherine started, but couldn't finish the sentence. She tried again to hold back her tears.

Nick touched his boss's shoulder. "Grissom, please tell me, what's going on here?"

Now everybody looked at him. Grissom tried to ignored them, just looking at Catherine.

"Cath, I know you read through Marks files. Where did he put the last victim?"

"I... Why do you need to know?", she asked. Behind Grissom, Nick was shaking his head. Why shouldn't she tell him the place? If it was going to help to get their Greg back, she'd do anything."

"There's no time to explain. Please just tell me, it's going to save his life!". Grissom's voice was getting louder.

Sarah had enough. She had to watch Greg getting kidnapped. She had to watch him being tortured, physically and mentally. She's definitely not going to watch her boss loosing his emotions or even worse, his job.

"Grissom, you have to stop now!", she said loudly, looking him in his eyes. "We are a team. No, we are a family. And as a family member, I have to tell you: Stop acting like a fool and start telling us about your plans. Or Catherine is not going to tell you the place, although I know it might help to find him!".

They starred at Sarah, thankful for her words. Even Grissom was sinking his head in guilt, and then he looked Sarah in her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't acting professional." He made a pause and continued. "Anyway, I need the place's name because this is where Greg is held by this bastard. Furthermore, I made a deal with Mark. My life for Greg's. And please, before you say anything, there's no way you can do something against it, I have to try it. It's my fault that Greg is in this damn situation, and I'm going to bring him back."

They stood there for what seems like forever, and Grissom was looking at everybody's face. Finally Catherine spoke.

"It's in the valley. I'll drive you."

…...

Meanwhile, Greg was carried outside violently by Mark. He couldn't stand or go on his own, and the killer just dragged him outside. For Greg it didn't matter. He didn't realized the half of the procedure anyway. He just felt cold.

**And that's it for today! Thanks for reading, there'll be a new chapter online by tomorrow, but only if I receive some reviews, because as a beginner, I just want to know your opinion :)**

**Have a nice day :)**

**cupcake01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, I really appreciate it :)) And because you wanted me to continue soon, here's already the next chapter... I'd say, the story is coming to an end slowly, but I don't want to say more by now ;) ... just read, and don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**cupcake01**

Greg was barely conscious. He didn't realize that Mark bound him next to the door at a wooden pillar. There was no shadow, the sun burned down on him. He could hear that Mark was saying something to him. _Concentrate, Greg_, he thought.

"Do you hear me boy?" Mark laughed. He kicked Greg on his right side and he had to moan.

"Good". Although Greg was too weak to open his eyes, he knew that Mark was grinning. "Now here's the plan. I'm going to tell you everything because I know you have no choice to get out of here, or save Gil. Anyway, I'm going to leave you hear in the desert and you'll be the bait **(I hope it's the right vocabulary... sorry if not...). **I'll be hiding behind this rock over there. And I guess you can imagine what'll happen next". He laughed again. Greg didn't want to let him go away like this. This wasn't right! He was not going to kill Grissom, or him. Greg raised his head, concentrated all his strength he'd left to open his eyes and to speak.

"You won't win", Greg whispered. "My team will come and they'll bring you behind bars. For the rest of your damn life".

Mark laughed again. Why was he laughing?

"This might end like this", he finally said. "But as I said, you and your boss won't survive." He kicked Greg again who coughed violently. When Greg opened his eyes again, Mark was gone. He was alone.

…...

The ride to the desert was pretty calm. Catherine was driving and Grissom was sitting next to her, looking out of the window. Catherine couldn't help but ask.

"Griss, do you think our plan is going to work?"

Griss didn't respond immediately. He didn't want to scare Catherine.

"I have to hope, Cath", he said. "But I know Mark, I know how he works. He's predictable. I think we have a chance." In this moment, he received a text message on his cell phone.

"Come alone or I'll kill him as soon as I see any sign of other cops. And don't you dare to bring a weapon with you, or the kid has to suffer for it", it says. Grissom looked to Catherine.

"Our plan just got confirmed", he said to her. Catherine nodded with a worried look.

…...

It was strange somehow. Greg remembered what Mark said about the "beauty of this desert". When his kidnapper told him, Greg couldn't think of anything that would be beautiful here. It was just hot, but at the same time, Greg felt cold. Damn cold. He was trapped here and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. The knowledge that Grissom was coming and probably his boss will be shot by Mark in a few minutes was not going to help. Certainly, he wanted his team to find him, but he didn't saw a way out by now. There wasn't any chance. God, he would give anything for some coffee right now. _You are going crazy_, Greg thought and nearly had to smile. How could he think of some coffee? He was tied up in the middle of the desert, and he was a damn bait! He didn't want Grissom to die because of him. He didn't want anybody to die because of him. By now, it didn't matter if he was dieing because he definitely was. Strange enough that he wasn't that scared. Mark was right. This desert was beautiful. Peaceful. There was no sound, except of wind blowing slightly. Greg thought about his team. He knew that they were trying anything to save him. He'd miss Catherine. She always was like a second mother to him. He knew that she still felt guilty for the lab explosion, although he forgave her immediately.

And then there was Warrick. Greg didn't had too much to do with him, but they've become friends through the cases they were working together. Greg didn't even had the chance to thank him for being a friend.

Sarah. Greg tried to take a deep breath and had to cough again. He definitely will miss Sarah and her smile. He knew he never had a chance to date her, but they were getting closer. She was like his elder sister, protective and his best friend.

Just like Nick. Greg didn't want to imagine how his friend reacted when he found out that he was kidnapped. Nick was always a bit worried about him, especially since the beating. Greg didn't think that he'd get a chance to do something in return for him. However, if he'd the chance, he would do anything Nick needed.

And Grissom. Greg couldn't think that there was a better boss in the world. He just...

Greg had to cough again, and when he opened his eyes again, weakly, he couldn't believe what he saw. Was there a car coming?

…...

Grissom took a deep breath. He could see the wooden house, a few hundred meters in front of them. It was surrounded by some huge rocks. _It will work,_ Grissom thought.

"Gil, you don't have to do this", Catherine whispered as Grissom was about to get out of the car. Catherine had parked their SUV behind one of the rocks.

"You know that I have to. And you know the plan. Don't worry, in a few minutes it'll all be over", Grissom said to his colleague, looking her in the eyes. Then he opened the car door, got out end slowly went straight to the house.

Catherine was left in the car. "I hope so", she said quietly when her boss was gone.

**Aaaaaaand cut :) I know, I'm mean ;) I hope you liked it, please let me now in form of a review or PM. I'm already working on the next chapter, and there you'll find out if everybody's going to make it... Are you excited?**

**Love, Cupcake01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry for letting you wait! I've been on a hockey camp, and didn't brought my laptop with me (I know, I'm mean ;D) However, here's the next chapter, and I really hope you'll like it... You'll find out about the plan and... well, I don't want to tell you more, just read it on your own. And pleas review, review, review :))**

**Have fun with reading!**

**Cupcake 01**

Grissom went to through the dust. He must be there soon, but he couldn't see Greg anywhere, or Mark. The wind drifted the sand and dirt in front of his eyes. Suddenly he saw him. There he was lying, in front of the house. His hands tight up at the house, and his eyes weren't open... _Why aren't his eyes open?_ Grissom thought and sped up. By now, he didn't even care if Mark was around and he didn't care about the plan. He just had to go to see Greg.

_No, there couldn't be a car_ _Greg thought weakly. It was gone anyway. _He must be hallucinating already because now he could see Grissom coming through the dust. It just couldn't be true. Grissom was with the team, save. He just shouldn't be coming, Mark was behind the rocks, waiting for him. _Please don't let it be Grissom_ Greg thought and closed his eyes.

"Greg?" It was his voice. _No, please, no!_

'som?" Greg tried to say his name. He felt Grissom's hand on his cheek.

"Yeah it's me. Just hang on, It'll soon be over" Why was his voice this calm?

He had to cough. Was this the taste of blood?

"Y-you gotta go", Greg whispered. "Mark..."

_Bang Bang_

…...

Nick could see Catherine's car in front of him. She sat there alone, waiting for the "countdown".

"She shouldn't be alone in there", Sarah whispered. She sat next to him.

Nick was just about to answer, when he suddenly heard it.

_Bang Bang_

There it was. Sarah looked him in the eyes. Nick looked back. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Catherine was getting out of the car.

"It's showtime", Nick murmured and dialed a number of his cell phone. Sarah still looked at him.

…...

Greg couldn't believe it. He certainly was hallucinating again. This wasn't the sound of a gun. _C'mon, open your eyes already_

He took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and he really didn't like what he saw. Grissom was lying on the ground. And through the dust, he could see Mark coming back. He could see his dirty smile, his evil eyes. God, he hated this guy. He had shot Grissom, his own boss, his friend.

_Please just let me die._

Mark was now standing in front of him, again. He laughed.

"I'm sure you didn't expect your boss coming to save you, did you, boy?" he asked Greg. The younger man closed eyes again. He didn't want Mark to see the pain in his eyes.

"Y-you're gonna p-pay for this", Greg whispered, his eyes still closed.

Mark laughed again. Greg could feel a hard kick on his right side again.

"Boy, you are really a hard one", Mark said. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, go to hell!"

_Bang_

Mark was slowly falling on the ground. His grin vanished from his face, blood was floating from his chest. Before he even hit the ground, the killer was dead.

"You can come now! And hurry up, we have two injured men here!"

Was this Catherine's voice? No, it couldn't be.

"Greg, Greg, can you hear me, honey?" she said softly. She squeezed his hand. Why was the boy so cold? This just couldn't be true! And where were the damn paramedics?

"Ma'am? You've got to go out of the way, we have to cut his ties and stable him. Ma'am?"

Catherine hardly could recognize the voice. She just had eyes for Greg. The boy looked like hell; his left eye was nearly black and swollen, his face was bruised everywhere. His lips were burst open, his nose was certainly broken. And then there was the blood. God, there was so much blood!

"Cath, you have to let the paramedics do their job. He's in good hands". Sarah's Voice. Catherine could feel her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok guys, cut his ties and bring him on a stretcher. We have to stable him. The boy is surely dehydrated, he needs fluids and salts. And you, bring him a blanket!", a male voice was ordering. Catherine closed her eyes._ Please let him be okay!_

**The end**

**Nooooooo, I'm just joking, don't worry :) I hope the chapter was not too confusing, and please don't forget to review. Next chapter will be online by tomorrow.**

**cupcake01**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey lovely readers! Here's the last chapter of my very first story. I hope you all like it, and I hope the end is okay for you... Please review and don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Have fun with reading!**

**Cupcake01**

Greg didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see anything, or anybody. But if he let his eyes closed, he just saw Grissom in the dirt lying, dead. He surely was dead, Mark had shot him. Hell, Greg even wasn't sure if wasn't dead himself. He didn't feel any pain. And this was strange enough. He remembered being in pain when he saw Grissom coming.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Grissom". Was this Warrick's voice? No, it couldn't be, because...

"I know, but it's just... waiting here in the hospital and not to know if he's ever going to be okay... If he's ever going to be himself again." This was Grissom. Now Greg was sure that he was hallucinating again. He was dreaming. But it was a nice dream if Grissom was still alive and he wasn't in pain. Greg tried to open his eyes.

"Grissom, I think, he...", Greg felt Warricks warm hand squeezing his own.

"Greg, can you hear me? C'mon, open your eyes for us", he heard his colleague saying. Greg moaned. He managed to open his eyes, although they seemed to be very heavy. His vision was blurry at first. However, he could see Warrick standing next to him.

" 'rick?" Greg tried to ask, but he had to cough.

"Hey, take it easy buddy. Here, take this". Warrick gave him something cold in his mouth. An ice cube? It felt cold. It felt like heaven in his dry mouth.

"Wh... Where am I?" Greg whispered, his eyes closed again.

"Desert Palms. How do you feel, Greg?" This was Grissom again. It felt so real, and Grissom's voice sounded real as well.

"Good, I guess... B.. But why aren't you dead?" Greg really tried to look up. But he was so tired.

"Greg, I had my bulletproof vest on. After Mark shot me, Catherine shot him. And now, we're both alive. That was all part of the plan to save you."

"He... is dead? This is not a dream?"Greg asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's in hell now. He can't do anything to you. You are save here", Warrick said, still standing beside his bed.

"Good." Greg was too tired to say something more. He had so many questions, but he drifted away, in a not very calm sleep.

"How is he?"

Catherine, Sarah and Nick had to wait outside while Grissom and Warrick were allowed to go to see after Greg. After the kid was brought to the hospital, they had to wait over 4 hours until he was coming out of surgery. The doctor said them that Greg suffered from four broken ribs, and through this a punctured lung. He also had a broken nose, several bruises and many cuts from kitchen knife. However, the doctor said that he was going to be ok, physically. Mentally was another story.

"He is very tired and a bit confused, but he's not too bad, considering the circumstances", Grissom said. Nick nearly had to smile. This was the old Grissom. Formally and not showing too much emotions.

"I'm sure he'll suffer more from the mental problems", Grissom continued.

"We'll help him through, he's a fighter and now it's our job to cheer him up", Nick said quietly. He could imagine how Greg would feel right now. After his own kidnapping it was difficult to talk someone, and the nightmares still follow him nearly every night. He just hated Mark Anthony for doing this to Greg. His brother. He was glad that Catherine killed this bastard, otherwise Nick had done it himself.

"Can we sit with him? I just don't want to leave him now", Sarah said.

"The doctor said we can sit with him until he wakes up. He wants that there'll be his friends when he wakes up", Warrick answered.

"Let's go then".

**Seven hours later**

God, the boy looked like hell. He was so pale, so small. Nick thought it was already bad to see him after the beating, but this was thousand times worse. Greg's eyes were swollen, his nose broken, his hands bandaged, and so where his arms and legs. And he was so thin. Nick'll make sure that Greg is going to eat enough the next time.

Greg was trying to open his eyes again. He moaned, and then he managed it again. They were all here. Catherine was sitting in between to Nick and Warrick in front of his bed, Sarah and Grissom were standing next to him. They looked tired.

"Greg? Do you want to drink something?" Grissom asked gently and hold a glass of water with a straw to his mouth. Greg took a sip and coughed.

"Th... Thanks", he whispered.

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"I... I've been better", Greg said. Sarah squeezed his hand. It felt warm, comfortable.

"Greg, you're gonna be ok", she said. "We are all here for you. You can relax now", Sarah said, looking him in his eyes. What was she telling him? The kid didn't looked like he was going be okay soon. And he could feel it.

"I don't think that", he said quietly and closed his eyes. He could see Mark in front of him. God, why had this guy just to be in his mind even after he was dead?

"Greg, I know how you feel", Nick said finally. Everybody looked at him. They didn't expect anything like that. "When I was in this damn situation, in this damn coffin, it was just the thought of you all being there for me when I come out alive. And now, with the help of my family, everything's gone okay. And I'm sure you are going to be okay as well".

"Really?"

"Yeah Greg, we are you family. Family doesn't quit on their members", Grissom said in a serious voice.

Greg had to think about this.

"I believe you", Greg finally said, opening his eyes again.

"That's it. And now get some rest honey, you need some sleep now", Catherine said. She could tell that the boy was tired.

"Okay. Will you be there when I wake up?" Greg asked.

"Sure thing, we'll be there when you need us. We'll be there every time", Sarah said, still holding his hand. With that, Greg drifted back into a dreamless sleep, knowing that his family will stand beside him and care for him.

**The end**

**Well, that's really the end of the story, the end of my very first fanfic :) . I hope you all liked it. I'm planing on making a sequel to this story, just let me know if you want to read something like this or any other story from myself. Aaaaaaand thank you very much for reading and the many reviews.**

**Special thanks to **DetectiveFlack8571, AstroScience, Marymel, SevernSound, CSI001, Brendabear and McGeeklover **for giving me such nice reviews and motivating me. You guys are the best!**

**Peace out**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
